familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Seymour, Indiana
|population_note = |population_total = 17503 |population_density_km2 = 591.8 |population_density_sq_mi = 1532.7 |population_metro = |population_density_metro_km2 = |population_density_metro_sq_mi = |population_urban = |timezone = EST |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = EDT |utc_offset_DST = -4 |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |latd = 38 |latm = 57 |lats = 23 |latNS = N |longd = 85 |longm = 53 |longs = 24 |longEW = W |elevation_m = 184 |elevation_ft = 604 |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 47274 |website = http://www.seymourcity.com/ |area_code = 812 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 18-68832 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0443233 |footnotes = }} Seymour is a city in Jackson County, Indiana, United States. The population was 17,503 at the 2010 census. Seymour is called the "Crossroads of America" because the north/south and east/west railroads intersect in downtown. The north/south line, the Jeffersonville, Madison and Indianapolis Railroad, was built in the 1840s connecting Indianapolis to the Ohio River at Jeffersonville. It ran through the Shields farm at the area that is now Seymour. In 1852 when the east/west railroad, the Ohio and Mississippi Railroad, was going to be built, Capt. Meedy Shields, who was the cousin of General John Tipton persuaded the surveyor, John Seymour, into putting it through his land, in return for which he named the town Seymour. All trains had to stop at a crossroad, making Seymour a bustling community. Seymour is the birthplace of former Indiana 9th District U.S. Representative Baron Hill, Texas lawyer Paul Eggers, singer John Mellencamp, Miss America 2009 Katie Stam, retired professional wrestler Rip Rogers, and Robert Shields whose personal diary earned him a place in the Guinness Book of World Records. Robert William Shields was a distant cousin of Seymour founder Meedy Shields. Geography Seymour is located at (38.956350, -85.890068). According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of which is land and is water. Climate The climate in this area is characterized by hot, humid summers and generally mild to cool winters. According to the Köppen Climate Classification system, Seymour has a humid subtropical climate, abbreviated "Cfa" on climate maps.Climate Summary for Seymour, Indiana Demographics 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 17,503 people, 6,907 households, and 4,514 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 7,719 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 90.3% White, 1.3% African American, 0.2% Native American, 1.2% Asian, 0.1% Pacific Islander, 5.1% from other races, and 1.8% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 11.5% of the population. There were 6,907 households of which 34.4% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 45.3% were married couples living together, 13.5% had a female householder with no husband present, 6.5% had a male householder with no wife present, and 34.6% were non-families. 28.1% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.8% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.49 and the average family size was 3.01. The median age in the city was 35.5 years. 25.3% of residents were under the age of 18; 8.7% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 28.6% were from 25 to 44; 24% were from 45 to 64; and 13.4% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 48.7% male and 51.3% female. 2000 census in Seymour is listed on the National Register of Historic Places]]As of the census of 2000, there were 18,101 people, 7,231 households, and 4,743 families residing in the city. The population density was 1,670.3 people per square mile (644.7/km²). There were 7,709 housing units at an average density of 711.4 per square mile (274.6/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 93.40% White, 1.02% African American, 0.30% Native American, 1.43% Asian, 0.05% Pacific Islander, 2.93% from other races, and 0.86% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 4.85% of the population. There were 7,231 households out of which 32.6% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 49.4% were married couples living together, 11.5% had a female householder with no husband present, and 34.4% were non-families. 28.5% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.6% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.46 and the average family size was 2.99. In the city the population was spread out with 25.5% under the age of 18, 10.2% from 18 to 24, 31.4% from 25 to 44, 19.4% from 45 to 64, and 13.5% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 34 years. For every 100 females there were 95.7 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 93.0 males. The median income for a household in the city was $36,883, and the median income for a family was $43,357. Males had a median income of $30,638 versus $22,265 for females. The per capita income for the city was $18,222. About 8.0% of families and 10.0% of the population were below the poverty line, including 9.7% of those under age 18 and 11.6% of those age 65 or over. Local media * WLCL * WXKU * WZZB * WJAA * WJCP * WJLR * Seymour Times * The Tribune - daily newspaper History Seymour was the site of the World's first train robbery, in which the train was moving. It was committed by the local Reno Gang, on October 6, 1866 just east of town. The gang was put into prison for the robbery, and later lynched at Hangman's Crossing outside town. The Freeman Field Mutiny occurred in 1945, in which African-American members of the 477th Bombardment Group attempted to integrate an all-white officers' club at Freeman Army Air Corps Base. The mutiny later led to the integration of the United States military. Early companies * 1868 Seymour Businesses and Owners per Chandler & Co. * Blish Milling Company, (aka Blish Mill or Blish Flour), involved in a 1916 Supreme Court precedent-setting decision. Sales Manager and Secretary Elbridge Blish Thompson, a Hanover College and Yale University alumnus, lost his life in the sinking of the RMS Lusitania. * Ahlbrand Carriage Company Current companies * Aisin * Excel Manufacturing Inc. * Rose Acre Farms * Valeo since January 21, 2014, formerly Valeo Sylvania * Cummins Inc. - engine manufacturer * O&K American * Klaes Image Productions, Inc. * Home Products International - Only domestic manufacturer of ironing boards Annual events * Victory over Japan Day Parade * Oktoberfest Notable people *Katie Stam *John Mellencamp *The Elms, American rock band *Rip Rogers, retired professional wrestler *Rob Wiethoff, actor of John Marston in Red Dead Redemption Brian Fish, college basketball coach at Montana State University Edgar Whitcomb, Former Governor of Indiana Nearby points of interest * Muscatatuck National Wildlife Refugehttp://midwest.fws.gov/Muscatatuck/ Muscatatuck National Wildlife Refuge * Brown County, Indiana * Southern Indiana Center for the Arts (including gallery of John Mellencamp oil paintings) References External links * City of Seymour, Indiana website * Jackson County United Way, Indiana website * Seymour Community Network * Jackson County Public Library * The Tribune (local newspaper) * The Banner (local newspaper) * Jackson County Red Cross * Small Town Monthly (local monthly publication) Category:Cities in Indiana Category:Cities in Jackson County, Indiana Category:Micropolitan areas of Indiana